the Terrible Toyboy!
by ComicGhost
Summary: When Frida's sisters are kidnapped by a madman bent on revenge, El Tigre must find them before it's too late!
1. Teaser: Kidnapped

_**Miracle City, New Mexico**_

As Nikita and Anita Suarez where heading back home from the police station, eating ice cream from the local Dairy Queen, they had no idea that in the next few days, their young lives would change in a most horrific way.

" Quit slurppin' your ice cream, Niki!" shouted Anita, "Gawd, ya sound like a pig!"

"You're one to talk, balloon buns!" replied Nikita, "At least my ass doesn't stick out like a volcano!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Luckily Dad left me in charge while he's in San Francisco attending that police convention!"

"Wrong, he left both of us in charge, in case you forgot! Then again, brains were never your strong suit!"

As the sisters continued arguing, the figure followed their every move thru his binoculars, until they reached their house. Once at the front door, the sisters stopped arguing when they saw a small present on their doorstep.

"Who's it from?" asked Nikita.

"Dunno", replied Anita, "there's no return address on it. Let's open it and see what's inside."

Unraveling the ribbons on the present and taking off the wrapping paper, the sisters saw that inside the box was a bouquet of roses, and on the side of it was a small slip of paper that said "Nighty Night, suckers!" . Then a stream of green gas emanated from the roses, and the twins were out like a light. The figure then came down from the building, and dashed toward the sleeping twins, then grabbed them both, and headed toward an nearby alley, where he placed them in a spot, checker, zigzag, and swirl covered car.

"Soon," the figure said, "I will have my revenge. Very, very soon."

And with that, the figure let out a psychotic laugh, and drove off, with his hostages in the back of his car…


	2. the Mystery Deepens

_**A few days later**_

It had been three days since Anita and Nikita had vanished, and things at the Suarez house weren't the same. Frida was actually quiet, for once, and hadn't left the house in those three days…and Manny was worried. Deciding to visit his best friend one day, Manny walked over to Frida's house to see how she was holding up. Upon reaching the Suarez household, Manny knocked on the door to see if anyone was home.

"Coming!" called a voice from inside. Soon, the door was opened by Frida's mother, Carmella.

"Manny!" said Mrs. Suarez in a cherry tone, "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, hey Mrs. Suarez. I'm here to check on Frida. She hasn't been to school in three days, and a lot of us are worried, even Zoe Aves, and she hates Frida . Is she okay?"

"Sad to say, but I don't think so. She's been in her room for the past few days, just laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and listening to Panic! at the Disco* and Marilyn Manson. I'm worried about her, too; she's been like this since her sisters' disappearance on Wednesday. The only time she leaves is if she has to go to the bathroom. You know where her room is."

Heading up the stairs, Manny walked right into Frida's room, and what he saw looked like something out of a Goosebumps** book: Frida's room was black as night, and the sound of "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" filled the air . Frida herself looked worse for wear: Her skin was completely drained of color, her eyes were bloodshot, her clothes were filthy, her hair was greasy beyond belief, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in forever.

"Frida? You okay?"

"Manny?" Frida asked in a sleep deprived tone , "That you?"

"It ain't J.D. from Scrubs. What's going on? You haven't been to school in three days."

"I just haven't felt like anything since my sisters disappeared. I know they were abusive towards me, Anita more than Nikita, but they're my sisters. I hope nothing bad happened to them."

_**Elsewhere**_

In a room out of the _Saw _movies, Anita and Nikita Suarez were chained to the wall and blindfolded. Their clothes were filthy, and they were reeking, like they were sprayed with sulfur. They were also getting a little fat, as their captor fed them only snack foods.

"Ani?" asked Nikita, "you still alive?"

"Yeah, Niki", replied Anita, "but I have a feeling we won't be alive for long."

Just then, the door to the twin's cell was opened, and a mysterious figure walked in carrying a tray of Twinkies, Oreos, donuts, and Ding-Dongs.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, giiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrlllllsssss", the figure said in a tone matching that of Heath Ledger's Joker from _the Dark Knight_, "It's dinner time."

"If we end up looking like Homer Simpson, you're dead!", shouted Anita.

"Yeah, we've seen Dragonball Z! We know some moves!" added Nikita.

"Oh, please", said their captor, "I've seen your moves; you can't even beat Voltura in a fight. Now open wide."

Soon, the jailer of the twins was forcing food into their mouths, until the tray was empty.

"'Night", the captor said before leaving.

"Hold on!" shouted Anita, "First, tell us why you took us! We never did anything to you!"

"That's what you think. Now get some rest….tomorrow's your trial."

_**The Suarez House**_

As soon as Frida got cleaned up, she and Manny began to talk about the disappearance of Anita and Nikita.

"So, who'd wanna take 'em?" asked Manny, "I mean, do your sisters even have enemies?"

"Besides me and Dad?" replied Frida, "I don't think so. To be honest, no super villain in this town would even consider them worth fighting."

"Well, what about your dad? He's gotta have loads of enemies, besides me, who'd wanna kidnap them."

"Yeeeeeah, when it comes to my sisters, Dad's like Peter Griffin towards them. "

"……ooooookay. Wait! I have an idea."

Changing into El Tigre, Manny leapt out Frida's window, then swung to the front door. Once there, he activated his infra red vision to find any clues; sure enough, he found three sets of foot prints, two belonging to the twins, and one belonging to someone else. The third set first came towards the door, then headed back to an alleyway, where the tire tracks of a car came out.

Heading back to Frida's room, El Tigre then spotted a small slip of paper on the ground. On the slip, there were the words _Esteban Toys_ printed in italic. Wondering if it meat something, El Tigre then leapt back in thru Frida's window.

"So, what's ya find?" asked Frida.

"Well, your sisters were definitely kidnapped, like I thought, and I also found this. It mean anything to you?"

"No, but the name's familiar. Maybe my mom knows."

Heading back downstairs, the duo found Frida's mom watching reruns of _Passions_ in the living room.

'Hey, mom, can we ask you something?" asked Frida.

"Sure, sweetie, what is it?" asked Mrs. Suarez.

As soon as Frida showed her mother the slip, her face turned white as the snow on Mount Kilimanjaro.

"Where did you find this?" asked Mrs. Suarez in a frightened tone.

"I found it outside", said Manny, "Why, is it important?"

"You two may wanna sit down, 'cause what you're about to hear may just shave a few years off your lives...."

*Yeah, I'm a big Panic! at the Disco fan, and "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" is my favorite song by them

**I'm gonna be working on a Goosebumps Wayside crossover soon, and I have an idea for a Goosebumps animated series. Also, I've just recently seen the TV series, and both my grandmother and I love that show.


	3. Trial

_**the Place Anita and Nikita are being held, the very next day**_

In the dank and dreary place that the twins were being held, their mystery jailer opened the door to their cell and said "Okayyyyyy, girrrrrrllllsssss, it's tiiiiiiiiime."

"Time for what?" asked Nikita in a harsh tone.

"Your trial, duh. Now, after I'm done unchaining you, I expect no funny business, expect from me, and I want you to follow me, got it? "

"Yeah, how exactly are we supposed to know where to go if we're blindfolded?" asked Anita.

"…..Good point. I got an idea."

Walking over to the girls, the jailer unlocked their shackles, and grabbed both girls by their arms, forcing them to follow him, like when a parent drags their child by the arm. Soon, after reaching the basement, the girls' blindfolds were taken off, revealing what looked like a courtroom of sorts. Inside the jury box were G.I. Joe action figures, Care Bear dolls, Transformers, and Pokemon toys.

"Niki, what's going on?" asked Anita in a worried tone.

"I don't know, Ani", replied Nikita, "But I got a bad feeling about this…."

"As well you should", said the voice of their captor, which came from behind the judge's pedestal. As the chair of the pedestal turned around, it revealed a young man about the twin's age, wearing a white button shirt covered in magenta rings starting from the neck down, a red belt, lemon yellow boots, apple green pants covered in vertical blue green squiggles, a black domino mask, and a yellow bow tie covered in red spots. He also had combed light brown hair, and behind his mask hazel eyes.

"'smatter, girls; you don't recognize your old punching bag, Eric?"

_**The Miracle City Ghetto **_

In night cloaked ghetto of the city that even Batman* wouldn't want to be in, El Tigre prowled the rooftops, searching for Frida's sisters, still shocked about what Mrs. Suarez told him and Frida yesterday.

"Damn", he thought, as he sat on the ledge of a building he stopped at, and stared at the city, "and I thought I was depressed when Dad and Grandpapi died, 'til I realized they were selfish bastards**. But that Esteban kid…it's like the origin of Prometheus all over again. But, right now, I've got a job to do."

Using his super hearing, El Tigre tried to locate Anita and Nikita amongst the noises of the city. After hearing only people talking about how awesome _X-Men Origins: Wolverine _was***, or cursing about bad drivers, or anything else, until he finally found the direction they were in. Leaping off the ledge, El Tigre shot out his grapple claw, which hit that same ledge and swung off, while an onlooker told the man standing next to him "See, this is why I left Central City: there's always a guy in a mask leaping off buildings."

_**The "Courtroom"**_

"Eric?", asked Nikita, "As in Eric Esteban, the kid we made fun of all through out middle school?"

"The same", replied Eric, "But these days, I call myself Toyboy."

"Oooookay," said Anita, "But why have you kidnapped us? What do you want?"

"Why, don't you know? You're on trial."

"Trial?", asked the twins, "for what?"

"DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!!!" Toyboy yelled, scarring both the twins, then said in a cool voice, "Sorry, I fly off the handle sometimes. But really, you must know why you're here."

"N-n-not really", said Anita, in a frightened tone, who was trying to control her bladder.

"Is it because of all those times we beat you up?" asked Nikita, "'Cause if it is, we went to a lot of trouble to get back at us."

"Not even close, pigtails", replied Toyboy, "You're here to stand trial for YOUR parents for the murder of mine!"

_**Outside**_

Nearing the place where the voices came from, El Tigre found the exact spot the twins were: an old, abandoned toy shop. Outside, it looked like something out of an old horror movie, complete with the shattered windows, a rotted wooden door, and peeled off paint on the brick walls.

"Sheesh, someone call Scooby Doo and the Gang", Manny thought as he landed on the building. Seeing a window on the roof, the Feline Fury walked over there to see if anything was going on; To his surprise, he saw the twins standing in front of a judge's pedestal, and a guy in a Joker-rip off costume. Leaning towards the window, El Tigre pressed his right ear next to the glass to listen to what was going on.

_**Inside the Toy Shop **_

"Your parents?" asked Anita.

"Yeah, my parents", responded Toyboy, " Doesn't ring a bell? Let me refresh your memory: About four years ago, my parents ran a simple little toy shop, something a kid could have only dreamed of; but there was a problem with the bills, so my parents decided to starting a numbers racket, operating in the basement. Unfortunately, some undercover cops blew their cover, and your father HAD MY PARENTS ARRESTED!! JUST FOR A NUMBERS RACKET!! And it was your mother, the judge, WHO SENTENCED THEM TO THREE YEARS IN THE LOCAL PRISON! And to make matters worse, THEY FUCKING DIED IN PRISON! My mother contracted heart cancer, and my father was killed by his inmates! I tried to forget all that and be friends with you, but you responded by beating me up, giving me wedgies, calling me names, making my life a living hell every chance you got, fanning the flames of my hate. For the next three years, I planned my revenge on you Suarezes, but your father ruined everything by heading off to some police convention, and your mother happens to know some moves, so I decided to settle for you two. It's quiet simple, when you think of it: your parents are responsible for the deaths of mine, so I'll be the one who kills their daughters, excluding that tomboy with the weird hair and those stupid goggles."

"But we were just kids!", protested Nikita, "We didn't mean any…"

"SILENCE! This court has found you guilty of accessory to murder, and the penalty is death by printing press!"

Grabbing a remote control out of his pants, Toyboy pressed the red button in the center of it, and out of the ceiling came four robot arms that grabbed the twins, and put them a giant press slide, where the twins were strapped in with magnetized bracelets, and slowly neared a giant printing press, which came down like a collapsing mountain. The twins were now filled with a fear that outmatched any fear seen in a _Friday the 13th_movie.

"Scarred?" asked Toyboy in a sarcastic tone, "You should be."

Realizing that now was the time for action, El Tigre leapt thru the window, heading to the floor with the shards of glass. Landing on his feet, El Tigre stood back up, turned to Toyboy and said, "Is this a private party, or can any cat themed superheroes crash?"

*I'm gonna be staying away from the Batman titles for a while, at least until Bruce Wayne's back in the saddle. 'Cause honestly, Dick Grayson's not gonna last as Batman for long, and it's only a matter of time before Damian does something that'll make Tim Drake want to be Robin again.

** And that ,fellow fans, is why White Pantera and Puma Loco are absent in this series! I mean, come on, they were bad influences on the kid and kept brainwashing him with nonsense about what superheroes or super villains should and shouldn't be, so they were just using him to further their own careers.

***Yes, it's that good of a movie!


	4. Rescue

"El Tigre!" shouted Toyboy, "What are you doing here?!"

"What, I can't look for two fifteen year old girls because their sister was concerned about their well being?" asked El Tigre in a sarcastic tone, "Now, how's about releasing them?"

"Hell no! they must pay for their treatment of me, and for their parent's most heinous crime! Now, if you'll just run along like a good little kitty, I have an execution to enjoy."

"Okay, so talking's out of the question", El Tigre thought as Toyboy turned around to watch his captives be flattened like a Backstreet Boys CD, then said "Oh, Errrrrrrrrriccccccccc…."

"Wait, what?" asked Toyboy, confused that El Tigre called him by his real name, as he turned around and saw El Tigre leap across the room and land a pile driver on his face.

"Now are you going to let them go?" asked El Tigre, "or am I gonna have to hit you again?"

"Sure, as soon as there's a live action Sailor Moon movie!*", said Toyboy, as he reached inside his left pocket, and pulled out a squirt gun.

"You're kiddin', right? I mean, I know cats hate water, but this is just ridiculous."

"Who said this is filled with water?"

As Toyboy pressed the firing lever on the squirt gun, El Tigre suddenly picked up a very foul, very familiar smell from the flying stream of green liquid flying towards him. Dodging it within the blink of an eye, El Tigre saw the stuff eat right thru a nearby wall.

"Acid squirt guns?" thought El Tigre, "okay, this guy is officially wacky in the skull."

"Good move, Tigre", Toyboy sarcastically complemented, "Now, let's see ya dodge THIS!"

Reaching into his pocket, Toyboy pulled out a small red ball and threw it at El Tigre, like an athlete throws a javelin. As soon as it reached El Tigre, the ball exploded with thick black ink coming out of it, splattering El Tigre in the eyes. While El Tigre was temporarily blinded, Toyboy made a break for it. But, as El Tigre was cleaning the ink off his eyes, his super hearing caught Toyboy's footsteps, and once the ink was wiped off, he leapt in the air, and landed right in front of Toyboy, then pinned him on the floor.

"Silly, kitty-cat, KICKS ARE FOR RIBS!"

Lifting his right foot up, Toyboy deployed a knife from the tip of his boot's toe, and attempted to stab his opponent in the chest. Fortunately, El Tigre heard the blade snap out of the boot and managed to slice it into two with his claw, then punched Toyboy into unconsciousness.

"And by the way", El Tigre said, "Frida's goggles aren't stupid."

Just then, Manny heard the terrified screams of Anita and Nikita, and saw that they were mere inches away from death. Leaping like the Incredible Hulk, El Tigre landed on the press slide, shattered the magnetic bracelets with his hands, picked up both girls, and leapt off, just before the press came down. As El Tigre laid the twins on the floor down, he saw that they had the expressions of fear on their faces, like a child has when they're terrified of the something.

"I-I-is it o-over?" whimpered the twins in unison.

"Yeah", replied Manny, "It's all over."

After that, El Tigre dialed the police and told them were to find the kidnapper of the Suarez twins, and twenty minutes later, they arrived and took Toyboy into custody, while El Tigre took the twins home.

*There are rumors that Joss Whedon is planning on making one, so we'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Epilogue:All's Well that Ends Well ?

_**Leone Middle School, 3 pm**_

It had been a week since the trial of Toyboy, and his commitment to the Miracle City Mental Asylum. But things were never the same after that.

"So, how're your sisters holding up?" asked Manny as he and Frida left the school.

"Not good", responded Frida, in an unusually down voice. "They're really shook up about the whole thing. They've been having nightmares about their kidnapping and how Toyboy treated them. Mom and Dad have decided to send them to a mental health center for a while." Following this, Frida began to cry a little, with tears rolling down her face like raindrops.

"Hey, c'mon, Freeds. It'll get better, I promise."

"You think?"

"I know."

Hearing this made Frida give a little half smile, hugged Manny, then said "Thanks Manny."

_**The Miracle City Mental Asylum**_

In the deepest, dankest part of the mental hospital, there stood a lone cell, guarded by two muscular orderlies. Inside the cell sat Toyboy, sans the mask and costume, dressed in an inmate's uniform. And on Toyboy's face, there was a smile that emanated evil and insanity.

"You can break me, burn me, smash me, and crush me", he muttered, "But I'll be back. Just you wait, El Tigre, 'cause I'LL BE BAAAAAACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

_**Next Time:**_

"_**Sins of Youth!" and "the Return of La Tigressa!"**_


End file.
